


Be Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at angst, Disasters, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staring at him from the shadows was a pair of silver eyes glinting out of the darkness. The man belonging to the eyes stepped forward into the faint light cast by the lanterns in the garden, and he could see that he was unlike any man he had ever seen before. He was short and slender, with skin so pale that it could be compared to paper. In contrast to his white complexion, his hair was an undercut as black as a raven’s wing. All of this was overshadowed by one thing that had Eren looking past him, frozen to his spot in the dirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

Eren ran through the garden, paying no attention where he was going. The only thought in his head was to escape the pain tearing through him. Unfortunately, it wasn’t something that could be left behind as easily as running away. It matched him step for step, overcoming everything until he collapsed onto his knees and wailed at the injustice of it all. His hands clawed into the ground, dirt lodging underneath his fingernails and grass staining the knees of his used-to-be white suit.

One hand reached up and gripped his hair, before moving to tear at a sleeve, leaving behind ribbons of fabric hanging down one arm. Jewelry and medals rained onto the ground as they were removed with frantic fingers. The next thing to come off was socks. His shoes had been left behind in favor of a hasty retreat. He tore of his coat last, shredding it to pieces in his haste to get it off. He continued to pull at his outfit until all that was left was a thin undershirt and torn pants. He didn't pay attention to the way his body shivered in the cold winter air.

Surrounded by bright silk and jewels flashing in the light of the full moon, he buried his face in his hands, giving into the need to keen and sob. It was a long time before he realized that he wasn’t alone.

He looked up with a gasp, eyes searching the area around him for the being he could feel watching him. He noticed a flash of silver to his left, and whipped his head in that direction.

Staring at him from the shadows was a pair of silver eyes glinting out of the darkness. The man belonging to the eyes stepped forward into the faint light cast by the lanterns in the garden, and he could see that he was unlike any man he had ever seen before. He was short and slender, with skin so pale that it could be compared to paper. In contrast to his white complexion, his hair was an undercut as black as a raven’s wing. All of this was overshadowed by one thing that had Eren looking past him, frozen to his spot in the dirt.

Behind the man was a pair of wings. They were huge, swallowing the man up in their shadow and blocking out the stars behind them. They were bright red, with black speckled randomly across the feathers. Their tips curved inward, as if trying to shield the man from prying eyes. The air around them seemed to crackle with energy, as if it were given life by the presence of the wings.

A thousand questions raced through Eren’s mind, but he was too tired, to drained by the recent disaster to care enough to voice any of them out loud. All he could care about was how achingly beautiful and frightening the man before him was.

Eren managed to tear his gaze away from the wings, only for it to be caught by the man’s eyes. He felt like he was falling into them slowly, like sinking in quicksand. The world around him didn’t matter anymore; nothing mattered but the colors of silver, black, and red swirling in his mind.

“Good evening.”

It took Eren a moment to realize the man had spoken, and he closed his eyes and shook his head to clear it. “Who the hell are you?” he blurted out.

The man chuckled. “Before we get to that,” he leaned down until their faces were level. “Don’t you want to leave this place?”

“What?” He was confused. What exactly was going on?

“That’s the only reason for me to be here. To take you back. You can’t be happy here, you were crying just a minute ago.”

Eren reached up to his cheek and felt the drying tears that had been forgotten. He was reminded of what just happened, and he felt his heart twist painfully in his chest. How could he forget something like that?

“If you come with me, you will never have to go through this ever again.” The man leaned forward until he was breathing into his ear. “I can make you happy.”

He could feel himself becoming intoxicated with the man’s presence. His head felt light, his limbs heavy. “Where?” The question slipped out without his permission.

The man stood up straight and smirked. He held a hand out to Eren. “Why don’t you come and find out? Come with me.”

Before he could stop himself, he put his hand into the man’s, who tugged him up onto his feet. The last thing he was aware of was being pulled into the man’s arms and hearing him whisper, “From this moment until the end of eternity, you belong to me, Eren. You can call me Levi.”

Then his world was swallowed up into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to all the people who commented and left kudos before, you're all lovely, I wish I could give you more. Its been a rough year, and I'm going on a two year mission soon, so don't expect much from me for a looong time.


End file.
